After The Storm Passes
by NekuraHime
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. the storm and its passing

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. . . or do I? -dun dun duuuuuuun- (handed a little slip of paper by a guy in a black suit) eeps! Ok…I don't…I DON T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!! Now can I keep my fingers? Meep 

Tohru felt her legs moving and her breath going in and out, but she wasn't controlling them. She was in a dream. . . no, not a dream; a nightmare. 

*~*

_"**GO! JUST GO**!" Hana cried falling to the ground. Arisa just looked from the fallen girl to the staggering figure overcome with grief. There was nothing they could do for her now; she was on her own_. . .__

_*~*_

"Kyo. . ." Tohru breathed letting her foot fall to the ground as she moved forward little by little. "Kyo, how could I do this to you? I. . ." her eyes swelled with tears as she broke into a run '_please forgive me!' _the rest of the world began to fade and all that she could see was the path in front of her; the path that would lead her to Kyo. . .

*~*

_'She hates me, how could anyone love what I am? How did I think that she would accept me? I'm a monster!' _Kyo wailed pounding his fist onto the tree in front of him. _'This is what happens when you let someone get close to you; pain_. . . _I_. . ._' _his arms gave out and he fell into a heap at the forest floor, letting a loud sob escape his mouth. _'Why_. . ._'_

"**KYO!!!!**" a voice shouted from behind him. He turned his head to look at the owner only to find. . .

"Tohru. . ." he whispered, afraid that if he said it any louder, she would disappear. "But. . . but why?"

The girl simply smiled, tears falling from her face, mingling with the rain showering down on them. "Because, I've always loved the cat. And nothing would ever change that." He watched in awe as she stepped closer to him and enveloped his large, bony body in her arms. "Nothing. . ." she whispered letting her eyes close gently as fatigue overtook her body and she fell unconscious in his arms.

Kyo's mind was in chaos. She had accepted him. For everything he was. Even in his true form, she had **accepted** him. Why? Why had she? "Why?" he whispered into her hair roughly, "why do you. . ."

"Because she loves you." A voice answered. The voice stepped closer so that it towered over him.

"She loves all of us. She accepts all of us. Don't you **get** it? Stupid cat, you'll never change." Kyo looked to the rat that was standing directly above him. 

"I. . ."

"Come on cat, let's go home. Miss Tohru is getting drenched. She'll catch a cold if we don't get her in soon." Kyo looked to the sleeping girl in his arms. She looked so. . . so serene like that. A hint of a smile was gracing her face and her eyes were puffy from crying. He huffed and propped her on his back, making sure that she wouldn't fall. 

"yeah, yeah. Lets go. . ." he called turning his head towards home.

Home. . .

*~*

Kyo. . .

Tohru tossed her head from side to side, trying to wake from the horrible dream. She suddenly felt a firm grip on her arm and slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring into the worried faces of two boys. Her eyes shot open and she sat up only to fall back down from the dizziness it left her.

"Oh my," she said softly holding her hand to her head. "What happened? Where **am** I?" the two boys turned suddenly to glare a dark figure in the corner of the room. 

"I did nothing to erase her memory. She is simply tired." The figure stated slightly aggravated. Tohru sat up again, this time slower.

"Hatori? Is that you? Why are you. . ." she stopped suddenly, remembering the previous nights events. "Oh no! Kyo?! Is Kyo ok? I. . ."

"I'm right here, alright? You just saw me, sheesh your memory gets worse and worse." The boy sounded irritated but his face showed otherwise.

Yuki then came into her line of vision, "I'm glad you're alright now, Miss Honda. Kyo and I were certainly worried. As was everyone else." She looked around the room and noticed all the people who were there. Kazuma, Momiji, Shigure, Hatori, Haru, Kagura, Kisa, even Hiro were there looking at her restlessly. 

"Erm. . . hello everyone, I hope I didn't make you worry. . . I'm fine really, I am. . . I. . . that is. . . I. . ." everyone started to laugh; she was back to being her old self. It seemed as though the trials that had occurred the night before had never happened. Tohru looked over to Kyo and Yuki, who smiled at her earnestly. They were going to be all right. Everything would be all right after all. 

But somewhere deep within her, Tohru knew that was only partially true. She thought back to Akito's words and shivered despite the warmth of the blankets wrapped around her body. There would be more, she was sure of that, but she would be able to face it, and she wouldn't have to do it alone. She glanced again to the two boys next to her. No, not alone. . .

Her eyes suddenly opened wide and she clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp. "**Oh** **no**! I almost forgot. . . "

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MUAHA. . . cliffy wiffy. . . all right, so waddya think so far? Not much I know, but I just finished watching the last episode and all I could do was stare at the screen. So I decided the only way to heal myself was to write my own ending! Anyways, this'll be more of a romantic thing later on; I'm just getting into it. *Rubs hands together* so pleeeeeeeease review! I am totally open to your ideas. Besides, for me to update, it's gonna cost you. . . 5 reviews. Thank you! ^^

-Nekura


	2. change of events

Nekura: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Hehehe. . . alright, I got my 5 reviews, so as promised; here is the next chappy! And I blame ff.net for this taking so long…it wouldn't let me log in! –pouts-

Disclaimer: there once was a man from Peru. He dreamed he was eating a shoe. Later that night, he arose with a fright to find that his dream had come true. I don't own this man, his shoe, or Fruits Basket…

After The Storm Passes 

**By: Nekura**

*~*~*~*~*

Her eyes suddenly opened wide and she clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp. "Oh no! I almost forgot. . . "

The people in the room turned to look at her in surprise. Yuki and Kyo looked at her anxiously and waited for her to continue. 

"**SCHOOL**!" she shouted leaping from the bed forgetting the state she was in.  Her feet met the floor and the rest of her followed soon after. Yuki, who was on the side of her bed she had crumbled off of, caught her before her head could make contact. His eyes held concern as he gently lifted her off the floor and back onto the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and a weak smile made its way onto her face. "I guess I should move a little slower. . . " She said and attempted to sit up again only to be pushed back on the bed by Kyo and Yuki.  Kyo made a face and looked down at her.

"You've got to be crazy! You're not going anywhere. You're gonna stay here until **I** say its ok to get up." Yuki looked at her kindly.

"The stupid cat is right, Miss Tohru; you need you're sleep if you are to be feeling well enough to be going back to school." Kyo's hand left Tohru's shoulder and grabbed Yuki's collar. 

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME**?!" Yuki brushed his hand off his collar and turned his attention to the rest of the room.

"I think we should all let Miss Tohru get her sleep now. We can all see that she will recover, so there is no need to worry." He glared at Kyo who was gritting his teeth in anger, "we'll continue this downstairs" he whispered so only Kyo could hear and walked out of the room.

"Damn rat. . . thinks he knows everything. . ." Kyo said to himself slowly walking out of the room. He was stopped by a small giggle and he turned to look at its owner.

"Kyo. . . I'm so glad that everything's still normal. . .i mean. . ." she let her eyelids droop shut and smiled happily. "I'm so glad that I have you guys still. . ."

Kyo gazed at her in awe. She was such a magnificent creature, the way she cared about everyone else before even **thinking** about taking care of herself. '_She's so amazing. . . she never ceases to amaze me…_' he took one last glance before turning out of the room.

"HEY RAT BOY! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, TODAYS THE DAY! I CAN FEEL IT!" Tohru heard outside of her room and she giggled to herself. Everything was going to be okay.

*~*~*

Yuki and Kyo returned to find Tohru in the kitchen attempting to cook and hold herself up at the same time. They stared at her shocked for about two minutes before she noticed them.

"Oh, hi Yuki, hi Kyo. I was just cooking something. I. . ." Yuki and Kyo had already stomped off to Shigure's room with fists clenched and teeth gritted. Tohru made her way over to the door and pressed her ear against it. 

". . .honestly didn't realize she was even awake!" came Shigure's voice from the other side of the door. Yuki mumbled something and Kyo shouted some obscenities. Following were a few "oofs" and desperate apologies. Finally, the door slid open and Tohru stood up quickly and pretended to be examining something. Yuki and Kyo stepped out trailed by a bruised Shigure. 

"I'm sorry Tohru, for not noticing you were awake and stopping you." He mumbled before turning his attention to the calm boys behind him. "Can I **please** have my magazines back now?" he whispered cautiously glancing back at a somewhat confused Tohru. Kyo grumbled and handed him a stack of magazines. Shigure leapt with joy and ran back into his room. 

"Miss Tohru, you have to go back to your room now. You are still not well." Yuki said as he and Kyo started to push her back up the stairs.

"I thought I told you to stay there until I said you could come down. I DON'T remember saying you could come down!" Tohru looked at the two boys and bowed her head guiltily.

"I'm sorry. . .I didn't mean to upset you, it's just, I felt bad for making you all worry, so I decided it would be nice if I cooked. . .OH NO! I LEFT THE STOVE ON!" Tohru exclaimed and ran past the two shocked boys. 

"Maybe, maybe she **IS** feeling better. . ." Yuki said still staring at the doorway where Tohru had rushed through. Kyo simply nodded in agreement. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

a/n: ok ok, I know its **REALLY** short, but I'm not exactly inspired right now…it may be a lil while before I write again, but I will continue! Eventually! Lol…ty to everyone who reviewed tho…

animelvr4evr: here it is! And yeah, I wish they would too…

Lillie Frost: thank you **SOOO** much! I was really confused at first, then I went back and watched it again and I saw the **real** last episode and was very happy…I'm not **usually** this stupid…^^;

The-Great-Monk-Grl: thank you! And here you are!

Silent Bob 546: o.O eeeya! Another Ritsu! One is enough I think…but thank you very much ^^; I'll get writing again soon…hopefully…^^

Grace7: well, whaddya think? Heh…thanks for reviewing anyways, though..

All right! That's it for now, I'm gonna ask for another 5 if ya want another chappie, although I can't promise on it coming really fast…

-Nekura 


End file.
